In a conventional medium storing and advancing apparatus, as described in Japanese patent laid-open publication No. 67382/1996, when storing a bill, the bill incoming from a bill insertion and discharge slot is sandwiched by two tapes, and those tapes are wound up by a drum on which the end portions of the two tapes are wound, and the bill is wound up along with the tapes on the drum to be stored.
In the initial state of the medium storing and advancing apparatus, since the tapes are already wound by a predetermined number of rounds on the drum surface, a step is formed between the surface of the drum and the outer peripheral surface of the tapes wound on the drum due to the thickness of the tapes wound on the drum. In the case where bills are stored in the medium storing and advancing apparatus in such a state, the bills are deformed into a V shape due to the step as is wound on the drum. Therefore, there is the problem that the bills maybe folded along the process of storing them, and, depending on their folding way, the pull force of the tapes surrenders to the unflexibility of the folded bill, which results in a difficulty in appropriately winding the bills onto the drum.